Sera Spinelli
Seraphina "Sera" Spinelli is currently a junior at Port Charles High School and spent her freshman and sophomore year in Melbourne, Australia through an exchange program. She decided to return home. She has a twin sister Hayley Spinelli who is her complete opposite. She has a history with Courtney Hunter and was close friends with her before leaving to Melbourne. She really enjoys fashion and little is known about her character yet. She makes her first appearance at Courtney Hunter's back to school party in season 12. Sera is the Daughter of Damian Spinelli and Ellie Trout Early Life Sera was born in Port Charles, New York and was born three minutes after twin sister Hayley. She resided in Port Charles before leaving her freshman year of high school to a boarding school in Melbourne, Australia as part of an exchange program. She really enjoyed Melbourne and had a blast trading in Upstate New York for the beach. She is a very outgoing individual and always has been social while sister Hayley has been quieter and preferred to stay indoors and learn more about biology from their mother or computer skills from their father. In The Series Season 12 12.03 Here's To Never Growing Up Sera makes her first appearance at close friend Courtney Hunter's back to school party. She is happy to be there and Courtney later makes a speech saying that Sera is back from Melbourne and they should really party that night. Sera spends time with Courtney catching up and later playing beer pong with Courtney's brother Josh and their cousin Aaron. 12.04 Life Goes On Sera starts her first day at PC High and sister Hayley quickly leaves to go meet up with friends. Sera meets up with Courtney and find out they have a lot of the same classes. People do double takes after seeing her thinking she is Hayley. One of those being Bryan Manning who even calls her "Hayley" and tells her that her new look is good. Sera smiles and corrects him, saying she is Sera, Hayley's twin sister. Bryan apologizes but Sera thanks him for the compliment on her look. 12.06 The Young and Hopeless Sera sees Bryan again and the two talk. Bryan asks her out and Sera accepts. Bryan later comes by Sera's place and the pair have a study date. Both her parents meet him and think he is a nice guy. The next day, flowers are sent to her house and Sera reads the card, seeing it is from Bryan. 12.08 In Silent Seas We Drown Sera is seen at school with Bryan 12.16 Same Book But Never The Same Page Bryan surprises Sera at school with a few roses, causing Courtney to claim that she has the perfect boyfriend. 12.18 The Sky Under The Sea When Hayley comes home with a smile on her face, Sera asks her where she was. Hayley tells her she was out with a friend. Sera asks if it was a boy and Hayley tells her no, it wasn't. Sera then tells her she is going to need to find her a boy soon because she spends way too much time studying. 12.20 Politics of Love Courtney has tickets to the Young and Reckless concert and Sera accepts the extra one. She goes over to Courtney's place to get ready. Sera soon gets a text alert and asks Courtney what Raw. Real. is and Courtney explains it's a gossip site. Sera clicks the link and is shocked to see it is a story about her sister Hayley being in a lesbian relationship with Kate Chandler. Season 13 13.01 Bed of Thorns Sera along with her parents are out looking for Hayley. Ellie asks Sera where Hayley could be and Sera tells her she doesn't know, Hayley doesn't talk to her much about her friends, she just knows that the girl in the picture is Kate Chandler and has seen her around school with a girl in a wheelchair. She suggests maybe they give her time, she is panicking right now and was just outed online for being in a gay relationship, she is worried they won't accept her. Ellie and Damian have a hard time thinking that Hayley would be worried about that, they have never spoken ill of anyone in the LGBTQ+ Community and have always told Hayley they loved her and are proud of her no matter what. Sera then gets a phone call from Bryan asking if she found Hayley let. Sera tells him they are still looking. 13.02 Glory and Gore Sera is at home with her parents waiting for word on Hayley. Hayley finally arrives home and the three rush to hug her and tell her how worried they were. Hayley stays silent and Ellie has her sit on the sofa with them. She tells her that nothing changes. Hayley starts crying again and Sera tries to tell her that everything is okay. Ellie then tells her that whether she is gay, bi or confused, nothing changes and they still love her. Hayley stays quiet for a moment before saying she's gay. She's known for a while and hasn't told anyone. She wasn't ready to come out and when she did, she wanted to do it in a better way. Prepare a speech or something. She knew Ellie would accept her because she is a biologist and homosexuality is found in different species, Damian has never been judgemental, she just wanted to do it on her own terms. Her parents tell her that nothing changes with how they care about her. 13.05 For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic Sera is at school with Bryan and Courtney when she sees Hayley attempting to talk to Kate. After an argument, Hayley walks off and Sera follows he out of school and finds her at the Port Charles Park crying. Sera doesn't know what to say but sits next to her and lets her know she is there. Hayley finally tells her that she was hoping Kate would be the silver lining in her life as everything was crashing down around her and now that is crashing too. Sera asks Hayley how her life is crashing down, she has great friends and gets amazing grades and is incredibly smart. Hayley tells her that she is weird and that's all people see her as. She then tells Sera that she is the glamorous one who everyone loves and has a perfect life and the perfect boyfriend. She is everything that she isn't and their parents adore how different she is. Sera asks if she is kidding and Hayley looks at her confused. Sera than tells her that she can actually have a conversation with their parents and know what they are saying, school comes to her easily and is way smarter then she is. If anyone is jealous of the other, it should be her. Hayley is shocked to learn this and asks if Sera really feels that way. Sera tells her it's true and one of the reasons she went to Melbourne, she felt like she didn't belong at home because she didn't understand anything to do with computers like their dad talks about or biology like their mom talks about and Hayley always understood, she felt like a stranger in her own home. Hayley then laughs about they spent all this time being jealous of each other. Sera then tells her that she isn't leaving again and she will be there for her. 13.07 You, The Room & The Devil On Your Shoulder Hayley returns to school and Sera invites her to sit with her, Courtney and Bryan at lunch. Hayley does. Later that day Sera goes to her room to see what she is doing after seeing Kate and everyone at school. Hayley doesn't look up and tells her she is trying to figure out who runs Raw. Real. Sera asks how and Hayley tells her she is going to attempt another back hack. She explains that Gabbi Montgomery and Aiden Cassadine had asked her and their dad to attempt to earlier. He couldn't find anything other than the fact they use a software to make the signal from a post bounce all over Eastern Europe and hopes this time she can get something. Sera asks what happened that they tried to figure it out and Hayley explains that Miranda Montgomery had gone missing and someone was posting candid photos of her on Raw. Real. They couldn't find out the IP address of the post, but she was able to find the location based on the background of the photos. Hayley continues to attempt to find an IP address but is unable to. 13.08 In a Place of Solace At school, Kate has started hanging out with Courtney causing Sera and Bryan to stick with Hayley and Yasmin. Hayley tells Sera she doesn't need to, Sera tells her they are sisters and Kate was a bitch and not only betrayed her, made her out to be some crazy obsessive stalker. If Courtney wants to hang out with her, she isn't going to continue hanging out with Courtney. 13.11 Diamonds Aren't Forever Sera goes up to Hayley before school and sees someone has spray painted "Dyke" on her locker along with Courtney and Kate laughing. She then grabs Hayley and tries to walk away from the lockers. Later that day, Bryan tells Sera he got into the University of Chicago. Sera congratulates him but doesn't think too much about it, especially when she sees Kate and Courtney laughing and appearing to not get into trouble. Sera goes up to them and asks if it was worth it, Kate rolls her eyes and tells her she doesn't know what she is talking about. Sera then asks how Courtney could do that and hang out with someone who has gone after her sister relentlessly over what happened. Courtney tells her that it isn't that big of a deal. Sera tells her that a gay slur was just spray painted on her sisters locker and that is a huge deal. Courtney tells Sera to calm down before she and Kate leave. At home, she confronts Hayley for not telling him the truth that Kate and Courtney are the ones who spray painted the slur on her locker. Hayley tells her that it won't end if she does. If she wants this circus of what Kate is doing to her to end, then she needs to let it and ignore her. When the pair realize that Hayley isn't doing anything in response, they will find something else better to do. 13.12 Thank You For The Venom Hayley is seen glued to her computer trying to find a way to hack Raw. Real. and find out who outed her. Sera asks her why she is so glued to her laptop and Hayley tells her that instead of dealing with Kate and Courtney, she will find who outed her. She explains to Sera that whoever runs the site has illegally hacked the PCPD and released information on the car crash Kate's sister Brandi caused that killed Kaylee Morasco and Amaya Martin, putting Vanessa Vega in a coma and putting Yasmin in her wheelchair. If she can figure out who runs the site and outed her and do so legally, she can turn them in for hacking the PCPD. Sera is impressed and asks if she can help. Hayley tells her she can't think of anything, but if she does, she will let her know. 13.13 Stained Glass Eyes and Colorful Tears At school, Bryan asks Sera if she will meet him for coffee after class. Sera agrees and meets up with him and Bryan tells her he has decided that he is attending the University of Chicago and that he thinks it's best if they break up. Sera is confused and Bryan tells her that he doesn't want to do long distance and she has a lot of family stuff going on right now, and that this is for the best. Sera returns home upset. Hayley asks what happened and Sera explains that Bryan broke up with her because he didn't want a long distant relationship. Hayley doesn't know what to do to make her feel better. She asks her if she wants her to install a virus on his computer, one that messes with his search history to embarrassing medical problems or delete important files or even hold it ransom for Bitcoin. Sera turns her down but thanks her for thinking of her. 13.14 The Edge of Tonight Sera is at school talking with Yasmin when Hayley comes up to the pair and tells them what she has found that when a post on Raw. Real goes live, the original IP address is visible for two seconds before being bounced. Yasmin is shocked and Hayley explains that all she needs to do now is develop a program that can trace the IP in that two-second window. Yasmin asks if that is long enough and Hayley tells her it is and she will find out who did this. 13.15 We Were Doomed From The Start Hayley is spending most of her time trying to develop a program to track the original IP address of Raw. Real. Sera starts worrying about her when she stays up all night and even skips class. Sera tells her she needs to relax and gets Hayley to take a break and a nap. Sera tells her she understands that she is upset and wants to find out who runs the site but she needs to take care of herself. Sleep deprivation makes Hayley go off on her about how she will never understand what it's like to be outed online like that and will never know what it is like. Hayley then goes back to developing the program and finally gets it ready. 13.17 Lightning In a Bottle Yasmin is over at the Spinelli house with Sera and Hayley staring at Hayley's computer waiting for a new story to be posted. It is taking forever and a new story hasn't been posted in forever. Sera recommends sending in a fake story to get the site to post. Yasmin says it's a good idea but submitting a story means it has to be juicy. Sera tells them that she has a story that will definitely get posted. She then explains that while she was in Melbourne, the host family she was staying with went to Sydney a lot on vacation where she met and had a weeklong romance with a notable celebrity. Yasmin and Hayley are shocked and Sera goes to her room and brings back a flash drive and plugs it into Hayley's computer before finding a file and opening the pictures. Sera explains that famous British Boyband One Way was in town because they were looking at a possible opening act. She then shows pictures of her and him. Hayley and Yasmin are shocked but Sera shows the pictures to prove it. Hayley gives Sera her laptop and Sera quickly types up a story and submits it to the site with a few pictures 13.18 Tangled In The Great Escape Hayley, Sera and Yasmin skip Gabe McBain's end of the year party waiting for Hayley's program to get a hit on the IP address and identity. Yasmin asks Sera about her romance with Ron Payne. Sera explains it was mostly just fun for the week he was in town, they stayed in touch but only talk every once in a while. The three continue to wait in Hayley's room for her program to get a hit. After a while, it finally does. The three rush to her computer and Hayley get's an IP address from Port Charles. She then hacks the webcam and the three are shocked to see Courtney Hunter. Trivia * One of the third pair of twins to be on the show and the second to be identical girls. * First character to be played by the same actress as another. Quotes Relationships Bryan Manning * Start Up: 12.06 The Young and Hopeless * Break Up: 13.13 Stained Glass Eyes and Colorful Tears ** Reason: Bryan got into Univerysity of ChicagoCategory:Characters Category:Current